


Noct-kitty

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quite Literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: It wasn’t outside the realm of possibilities he thought, after all, he’d been turned into a frog just last week, Prompto had been a stone statue for a few moments during a fight…turning into a fuzzy kitten seemed fairly innocuous in the scheme of things.“Gentlemen, I do believe our Prince is…has been…” Ignis trailed off.“He’s a cat?” Gladio blurted, deep voice incredulous.





	Noct-kitty

  “Meow!”

  Ignis sat up sharply, scrabbling around behind his pillow for the case that held his glasses.  By the time he had it open and glasses in hand, Gladio was stirring as well, grumbling under his breath.

  “Hush!” Ignis hissed and poked the Shield in his side as he slipped his glasses on with his other hand.  He peered around the tent, the light too dim to make much out.  “I think there is a cat in the tent, it may be a coeurl kit, I’d rather not have its mother come searching for it, if it is,” Ignis explained under his breath, eyes swinging around the tent to discern where the hint of purring was coming from.

  “Better not let Noct see it, he’ll want to keep it,” Gladio answered and lifted his own sleeping bag gingerly.

  Ignis rolled his eyes, yes Noct would want to keep a kitten, even a coeurl kit, but Gladio wasn’t aware of Ignis’ own fondness for felines.  There was a low growl and both men stiffened, Gladio pouncing in the direction of Noct’s sleeping bag, coming up victorious with a fluffy black kitten in his hands.  Prompto sat up, rubbing his eyes and watched Gladio adjust his hold on the kitten, grabbing it by the scruff as it swung tiny needle-like claws in the Shield’s direction.  Hissing filled the tent as he held it at arms length. 

  “Aww, hey, Noct look…Noct?  Ahh, where’s Noct, dudes?” Prompto asked after he’d poked at the empty sleeping bag.

  Ignis poked his head out of the tent and surveyed the haven.  No Prince.

  He fished out his phone and called Noct, only for it to ring inside the tent and set the kitten to a distressed yowling.

  Ignis looked at the empty sleeping bag, down at his phone, then at the wriggling kitten in Gladio’s grasp.  He flicked the torch on his phone screen on and pointed it at the kitten, almost dropping it when a pair of familiar hued blue eyes peered up at him, blinking in the light.  The kitten mewled pitifully and kept staring at Ignis.

  “Gladio,” Ignis choked out, holding his hands out, “give me the kitten, please.”  Gladio’s amber eyes went wide, Prompto gasped as he looked from kitten to a very shocked Ignis.

  Gladio held it out and Ignis cradled his hands to hold it gently, still not sure.  But when the kitten immediately curled against his chest, paw tapping at Ignis’ chin, still staring intently, Ignis had to admit his Prince was most likely a little bundle of black fur and big blue eyes.  “Noct?” he asked quietly, and the kitten mewled then purred, rubbing it’s face against Ignis’ chin.

  It wasn’t outside the realm of possibilities he thought, after all, he’d been turned into a frog just last week, Prompto had been a stone statue for a few moments during a fight…turning into a fuzzy kitten seemed fairly innocuous in the scheme of things.

  “Gentlemen, I do believe our Prince is…has been…” Ignis trailed off.

  “He’s a cat?” Gladio blurted, deep voice incredulous.

  “Aww, man, he always sleeps like one and now he _is_ one, shit!” Prompto said, peering at the kitten in Ignis’ arms, reaching out and making to pat its head only to have it hiss and pull in on itself, curling into a ball against Ignis’ chest, trying to crawl inside his shirt and hide.  Ignis squirmed, the combination of ticklish fur and needle claws against his skin making him want to alternatively chuckle and snort in indignation.

  “Come now,” Ignis crooned at the kitten…Noct, extricating him from his shirt gently, “it’s Prompto, he’s not going to hurt you.”  The kitten, no, Noct, looked up at him so trustingly, Ignis’ heart melted into a puddle in his chest.

  “So, how’d this happen, he was fine last night,” Gladio flicked his eyes from ‘Noct’ to Ignis and then to Prompto.  Prompto shrugged and scratched his head before reaching out and scratching behind twitchy black ears.  A little mewl sounded, then a purr and Prompto grinned.

  “Perhaps that Naga yesterday, Noct did warp through the spray a few times,” Ignis mused, rubbing soft black fur between his fingers.  Louder purring ensued and Ignis smiled down at the fuzzy bundle in his arms.  “He’s most likely hungry, I’ll have to prepare breakfast…” he paused as ‘Noct’ buried into his shirt again.  “I may need some assistance, it appears he wishes to make a home in my shirt,” he grimaced as claws dug in.

  Prompto sniggered, “yeah, sure, and we’ve got fish right, he’ll like that.”

  “Maiden’s Kiss works for the frog thing, will it work for a…cat thing?” Gladio asked.

  “I have no idea, Gladio…it might, we will have to obtain some at the next outpost,” Ignis sighed and made to move out of the tent to prepare breakfast for three men and a rather clingy cat.

  ‘Noct’ seemed to find Ignis’ shoulder a perfect place to perch, watching as Ignis fried off some fish and flaked it into a bowl, letting it cool before setting it down on the ground at his feet, fuzzy black tail twitching back and forth as ‘Noct’ sniffed at the fish delicately.  Ignis raised a brow and shook his head.  Still fussy.  But the fish soon vanished and Ignis turned to feeding everyone else.

  When he sat in his camp chair to eat his breakfast, he chuckled when ‘Noct’ scrabbled up the side and nestled on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek and playing with his hair.  Prompto giggled and took a few photos.  “He’s kinda affectionate like this,” the blonde said, giving Ignis a cheeky grin.

  Ignis blushed and ducked his head to hide it.  It wouldn’t do for the other two to glean what was between Noct and himself.  They’d been very careful and though the two men may not care that the Prince and his Advisor were involved, Ignis preferred to keep it private.

  Gladio’s next words made him spit his coffee out.

  “At least he’s not hiding it, kinda sick of pretending you two aren’t…”

  “Do not finish that sentence, Gladiolus,” Ignis drawled, trying to keep his voice level and glare at the Shield while shifting ‘Noct’ from the top of his head and back to his shoulder.  His heart was beating a million miles a minute and he tried to calm himself.  Damnit.  He was already fretting enough about having Noct turn into a cat, he didn’t need teasing about their relationship to add to his issues.

  Prompto shrugged, “it’s ok, Iggy, we don’t care.”

  “How long have you both known?” Ignis asked, eyes on his plate.

  “Suspected before we left, but it’s pretty obvious when we’re all together all the time, dude, not that we’ve caught you two doing anything, but…you can tell,” Prompto said casually, wolfing down his breakfast.

  Ignis groaned, ‘Noct’ curled around the back of his neck and seemed to have found somewhere to snuggle and sleep.  Gladio chuckled and shot Ignis an amused glance.

  “Looks like he was tired of keepin’ it quiet, Iggy,” Gladio grinned.

  “Indeed,” Ignis huffed, “it was my idea to keep it private, Noct has been…annoyed about that.”

  “I’ve been annoyed about what?”

  Ignis spun in his chair and gaped.

  Noctis stood at the edge of the haven, fishing rod over his shoulder, tackle box in hand.

  Prompto choked on his breakfast and Gladio let out a booming laugh.

  “Noct?” Ignis gasped and reached up to extract the imposter from his neck.  He looked from kitten to Noctis and back again.

  “Aww, did you make a friend, Speccy?” Noct said, putting the rod and tackle box down, he moved over and scooped the kitten up. 

  The other two burst out laughing and Ignis shot them a look of warning.  No-one was to speak of this…ever.

  “Can we keep him?” Noct asked, enthralled in the bundle of fuzz in his hands.

  Ignis slid his plate to the ground, grabbed Noct by the shirt, “take your fucking phone with you next time,” he growled, then planted a kiss on Noct’s mouth.

  The other two cheered, Noct stood stunned, kitten less than amused at being squished between two grown men, mewled and squirmed.

  “Speccy?” Noct asked, a bit dazed and confused.

  “Fine, we can keep him,” Ignis said as he stalked away to the camp kitchen under the pretence of getting Noct something for breakfast.

 


End file.
